This invention relates to paint pad refill devices and more particularly to a paint pad refill device of universal application to paint pad holders of various sizes.
Paint pad holders come in a plurality of sizes, depending on the manufacturer, there being no standard size. Paint pad refills supplied by each manufacturer typically fit only that manufacturer's paint pad holders. Thus, a retail outlet that carries paint pad holders of one manufacturer can not supply pad refills to a customer who owns a paint pad holder of another manufacturer, with the result that the customer must go elsewhere for a paint pad refill. Possibly, he will go elsewhere for his other painting requirements, such as paint, terpentine and drop cloths, as well.
The present invention has for its main object the provision of a universal paint pad refill device that overcomes the disadvantages outlined in the preceding paragraph and promotes the convenience of one-stop shopping for painting needs.
It is another object to provide such a universal paint pad refill device that is of extremely low cost, so low that retailers might even handle it as a giveaway item when the customer buys a minimum quantity of painting material.
A further object is to provide a paint pad refill device that can be sized by the user to fit any standard holder.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.
The reader may be interested in the following prior U.S. patents, located in a search hereon:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor ______________________________________ 3,289,236 December 6, 1966 Salka 4,127,911 December 5, 1978 Cupp et al. 4,155,140 May 22, 1979 Janssen et al. 4,215,448 August 5, 1980 Burns et al. 4,279,103 July 21, 1981 Rodarte 4,349,933 September 21, 1982 Thompson ______________________________________
Salka teaches a painter's edging tool of the replaceable element type.
Cupp et al. discloses a paint applicator having a multipositional handle.
Janssen et al. is another example of a paint applicator with a detatchable handle and a paint applying pad.
Burns et al. is yet a further example of a paint applicator having a handle and a replaceable pad, being directed to a simplified design for use in either of two paint applying modes and an improved mounting mechanism.
Rodarte discloses a hand tool for use in sanding louver boards, and Thompson teaches a push broom with a bottom surface provided with a fabric coating instead of bristles.
These prior patents seem irrelevant to the invention.